wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Indigo
Indigo was a female SeaWing that appeared in Darkstalker. She was a childhood friend of Fathom. Later they fell in love, but were separated after the massacre. When Fathom was sent to the Night Kingdom to teach Darkstalker about the dangers of animus magic, Indigo went with him as a bodyguard. They got together again and then ran away to an island off the coast of the Rainforest Kingdom. Her mother had been in Queen Lagoon's army, where she would then become close friends with Princess Manta before she died. Indigo's father curated the museum at the Island Palace, and was quite happy to leave his only dragonet to the upbringing to the caretakers who'd been assigned to Fathom and Pearl. Appearance She had dark purple eyes that were the same color as her seaweed necklace . Her scales were a deep purplish-blue (more purple than blue), and she had the opposite color of claws (more blue than purple) , hence her name, Indigo . At the Royal family gathering, where Albatross massacred most of the family, she wore a pearl necklace and bracelet with different shades of pink that ranged from almost white to deep rose. The necklace belonged to Pearl, but Pearl hated it because she didn't like things that weren't symmetrical. Biography ''Darkstalker (Legends) In the first chapter, Indigo was fooling around when she was supposed to be sitting on the beach, waiting for the animus test to begin. She constantly teased Fathom and challenged him to disobey orders. Queen Lagoon and Prince Albatross appeared and scolded her, but, she talked back, despite her fear of the disapproving queen. Queen Lagoon treated Indigo unfairly and similar to a slave because Indigo had no royal blood. When Fathom politely asked the coconut to hit Albatross, she teased him yet again, possibly motivating him to reveal his animus abilities. When she saw what he could do, she was shocked She asked why he had never told her about his powers, to which Fathom responded that he didn't know he had them. Later, while she, Fathom, and Pearl were at tutoring, Albatross sent a messenger for Fathom. Not wanting to leave his side, Indigo snuck away to watch what they were doing. Albatross discovered her spying on them and said that Queen Lagoon would “not be pleased that you’ve seen her most secret project.” Talons of Power Indigo was read by Turtle in a scroll, which was one of his favorite scrolls. The scroll was about her saving the tribe from a deranged killer, Albatross, that massacred almost the entire royal family. Relationships Fathom Throughout their whole lives, Fathom has shown great compassion for her, along with her returning the same. Due to her bond with Fathom, she was invited to royal family gatherings despite being the only one there without a drop of royal blood. When Albatross went mad after using too much animus magic, she refused to let him kill Fathom. Although in the end she survived, she was ready to sacrifice herself to distract Albatross. When Fathom was sent to the Night Kingdom by Pearl, Indigo volunteered to go with him as a bodyguard. Although Pearl disapproved, she had to let Indigo go since Indigo was a hero to the tribe. Indigo was very protective of Fathom when they were in the Night Kingdom, as shown when Indigo nearly killed Clearsight when she embraced Fathom, because she feared Darkstalker trying to use his magic on Fathom and on anyone Fathom cared about deeply. She also became very suspicious around Darkstalker. Later, she smashed an enchanted goblet that Darkstalker gave to Fathom as a gift which angered Darkstalker and disappointed Fathom, since he didn't know it was charmed. After being enchanted by Darkstalker into a wooden dragon figure, she was then "brought back to life" by Fathom. She told him she doesn't care if he is an animus at all as long as he uses his powers for good. By five years after Darkstalker was enchanted to sleep eternally, she had three dragonets with Fathom. She and her family lived on a deserted island off the shore of the Rainforest Kingdom, far away from the Sea Kingdom's palaces. Darkstalker Almost immediately after meeting Darkstalker, Indigo did not trust him and often thought of him in a similar way to Albatross. She almost kills him not too long after their first introduction. She was eventually trapped in a dragon carving by Darkstalker, and Indigo was stuck there until near the end of the book where Fathom used his animus magic to free her. Queen Pearl For a majority of her life, Indigo and Pearl had a sisterly relationship, with Pearl always helping her to fit in among the royals. However, after the death of Albatross, Indigo was promoted to Pearl's Honor guard and Fathom was ordered to stay away from her. Separating Indigo from her beloved Fathom chilled the relationship between Pearl and Indigo. Family Tree Quotes ''"Using your magic doesn't make you evil, Fathom! Doing evil things makes you evil! Have you done anything evil lately?" - About Fathom saying animus magic itself is evil. "Who, me? What did I say? Nothing, that's what. You're the one being noisy. I'm just sitting here. Perfectly still. A model dragonet, me." "...Our choices are what make us good or evil - what we do, how we help or hurt the world. You make the world a better place by being in it. With or without your magic, that's always been true." "He's too dangerous...He's already trying to mess with your head, can't you tell? This isn't safe, Fathom. I should kill him right now, to protect everyone." "I look like a squid pretending to be a seahorse." "You didn't just eat it! You were smug about it! You totally deserved to be dumped in the koi pond!" "He's clearly a Blob. Aren't you, Blob?" - To Blob. "I know. You don't have to be so weird about it though." "It's true. He's really never coming back. You did the right thing, Fathom. You saved Pyrrhia from him forever. It's safe to be happy." "Those pillows will never question your authority again." - After Fathom punched some poor, innocent pillows out of anger. "Stop smushing each other into the sand and I'll tell you a story." - To her fighting dragonets. "Ah, well, there's your mistake. You forgot one of the waits." ''- To Clearpool when she complained that she couldn't catch the fish. Trivia * Indigo is the first known SeaWing to have nearly purple scales. * Indigo is also the name of a color and the plant that was used to make the dye of the same color. * Despite not having actually been the one to stab Albatross, she is credited with it due to Fathom not wanting more attention. * She was mentioned in ''Talons of Power as the main character of Turtle's favorite story, about how she saved the tribe from Albatross. * She prefers belugas over dolphins, as she told Fathom when he tried sculpting a "graceful dolphin" by hand. * Indigo is the first dragon known to have an animus enchanted pet. Gallery Typical SeaWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SeaWing (colored), by Joy Ang SeaTransparent.png|A typical SeaWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germanseawing.jpg|A typical SeaWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold IndigoTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Indigo by WillowTail Warrior.jpg|Indigo: by WillowTail Warrior Fathndind.png |Indigo and Fathom Indigo.jpg|Indigo and Blob by Adrenaline IndigoandblobbySoulseeker.png|By Soulseeker the NightWing Fathom and Indigo.png|Fathom and Indigo by QueenClam YouWeren'tAllowedToDie.jpeg|By NightWing of Time/Queen Terra|link=http://crystalwarder.deviantart.com/art/Told-you-you-weren-t-allowed-to-die-620393663 Snapshot 20160813 11.JPG|~Moonblishipper14 IMG_2756.PNG|Blob and Indigo Screen Shot 2016-11-19 at 9.52.50 AM.png SeaWing Sigil.png|SeaWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing indigoooo.jpg|The indigo plant, where the dye is from indigo_by_poisonoussilverqueen-davwsaa.png fathom_x_indigo___blob__by_redtail1472-da8hqtd.png indigo___ce__by_iceboltz-daj4urv.png|Indigo! (CE) by IceArctix|link=http://wings-of-fire-fandom.deviantart.com/art/Indigo-CE-636800971 gifts_for_indigo_by_phoenix_of_pyrrhia-daydtqt.jpg|Gifts for Indigo by Phoenix-of-Pyrrhia|link=http://phoenix-of-pyrrhia.deviantart.com/art/Gifts-for-Indigo-662413781 indigo_and_fathom_by_kenyaford-db81syw.jpg|Indigo and Fathom by KenyaFord|link=http://kenyaford.deviantart.com/art/Indigo-and-Fathom-678649064 indigowebcolor.png|The color indigo. 64352.png|Indigo by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Indigo-704658986 References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Mentioned in ToP Category:Historical Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:POVs Category:Animus Touched Category:Guards Category:Soldiers Category:Deceased